A New Year's Bet
by down-into-underland
Summary: Alix and Kim make another stupid bet for New Year's Eve that leads to some interesting outcomes.


**As I promised on tumblr and at the end of the chapter I posted earlier tonight here is a Heartrate centered New Year's Eve fanfic. Can find it on tumblr at tagged/underland-writings**

* * *

January 31st, New Year's Eve. A time to hang out and party with friends, look back on the past year, and think about all the things you aim to do in the next year but know you probably won't. Alix Kubdel, however, was not like most people when it came to New Year's. Now, while she did like to look back on the years and think of the year ahead, she usually avoided going to parties with her friends. It wasn't that she didn't want to hang out with all of her friends, she just didn't want to deal with the party they all attended every year.

It started when they were 14 years old. Chloe Bourgeois invited everybody in their class to attend her gigantic family party that was held every year. Of course, everyone at first was a little hesitant about going to a party held by the mayor of Paris. However, after Adrien (who had attended the party yearly for some time) assured the rest of the class that there was a large amount of younger people their age that attended every year, the whole class was a buzz with plans of going to this party. Alix though, decided to sit this party out. And she decided to sit the party out every year for the same reason; the dress code.

The dress code for this high end party, of course, was formal. Most of the girls wore shorter but still formal dresses and the boys were expected to wear at least a dress shirt and tie with dress pants. Now, it wasn't like Alix had never worn a dress before; she just didn't do it often. Even as a child she was very put off by the idea of wearing dresses. Of course, her fear of attending this party may have something to do with the last occasion she had worn a dress.

Just a year before the first New Year's Eve party, when they were only 13 years old, their school decided to have a spring dance. Seeing as it was the first "dance" of their school career, everyone was very excited to go. This included Alix as well, at least, for the beginning. On the night of the dance Alix was dressed in a plan, pale green dress with longer sleeves and a nice flowly skirt that twirled when she spun. She found that part of the dress fun. Her mother had done her hair so it laid nicely and not all wild like it did in her pigtails. She was buzzing with excitement as her father drove her to the school for the dance, but when she arrived inside the dance her heart started to race with nerves. For some reason, she felt completely out of place. She had told herself there was no need to feel odd. Her dress was pretty, every other girl was wearing a similar dress style, and her mom had said she looked cute. Yet, there she stood against the wall, feeling like a complete fool. It didn't help when Chloe and Sabrina decided to come over and critic her entire outfit. Chloe teased Alix relentlessly about how silly and wrong she looked in a dress rather than her normal shorts and a t-shirt. Alix wanted to cry, but refused to let Chloe of all people see her like that. So she stood there glaring at her feet. It was Chloe's last comment that caused Alix to stomp off angrily and call for a ride home.

"There are some people who will just never look good no matter how cute the dress, and you are one of them." That was what Chloe had said, and it had haunted Alix every year when the idea of dressing up for Chloe's party came up. Alix told herself that Chloe was horribly mean for no reason to almost everyone. That she shouldn't let anything Chloe said hurt her or make any difference in what she thought of herself. But she just couldn't stop her gut from turning at the idea of looking like a fool in a dress in front of all her friends. They were 17 now, and Alix was still holding strong to her idea of never, _ever_ , being seen in a dress again.

That was until Kim had to open his stupid mouth a few weeks before New Year's Eve.

"Why would any sane girl kiss you of all people at midnight?" Alix and Kim had been teasing each other back and forth for the past few minutes like they usually do when this comment came up. Alix and Kim had grown close over the past few years. They were both extremely competitive and viewed each other of rivals. Though they were rivals, they had also become close enough to consider each other friends. They would often go jogging together on weekends, or in Alix's case, skate slower while Kim jogged next to her. They enjoyed poking and teasing each other to bring out the best (though some of their friends might say worst) in each other.

"What are you talking about? I'm extremely attractive, any girl would be lucky to kiss me on midnight!"

"Yeah right! You couldn't pay any of those rich girls at the party to kiss you. At midnight or any other time." Alix was smirking as she leaned back in her chair.

"Oh what, like you could get a kiss on midnight from any of those prissy rich boys?" Kim was pouting slightly, but there was something playful and slightly dangerous in his voice.

"I could if I tried, unlike you I can put on the charm and make it believable!"

"Oh yeah, I bet you I can get a kiss at midnight! Unlike you." There it was. A challenge like he always offered. This one was dangerous though, but Alix was too competitive to just give in and not take a bet from Kim of all people.

"Yeah? So what if I get a kiss and you don't?" Alix was now leaning in close, her mind focused.

"Alright, whoever gets a kiss at midnight at Chloe's New Year's Eve party gets to have the other person be their servant for the entire month of January." Kim explained this with a shit eating grin on his face. It made Alix want to win this bet even more.

"And if somehow we both get a kiss?"

"Then it's a draw and no one wins. Also have to have some kind of proof. I don't care what it is but you need it."

"Agreed. Can't have you cheating and lying just to seem like you're cool." Alix said while smirking. She stood up and walked away confident. As she walked home her confidence started to fade and be replaced with complete dread. Why had she agreed to this? Why didn't she stop herself before she made that stupid bet? What was she going to do? She didn't know what would look good! She knew for a fact she wouldn't be confident enough to even talk to a stranger at this stupid party! She started completely panicking once she reached her room. She took deep breaths and tried to calm down. She need help. She had to ask someone who she knew would help. So she called on two people she knew would be able to count on for something like this. Marinette and Alya.

When she explained to Marinette and Alya over the phone about her bet with Kim and her dilemma with attending the party, the girls insisted that Alix immediately meet them at Marinette's house. So she was off. She skated quickly over to the bakery that Marinette's family owned. After quickly greeting Marinette's parents, she headed upstairs where she met a very determined looking Alya. Marinette was at her desk drawing something in her sketchbook. Alya pulled her in and sat her down in Marinette's floor so they sat behind the chair Marinette was sitting in. Alya started going over how exactly Alix needed to "woo a man", as Alya put it. Alix listened closely making sure to mentally take notes of the more important facts. Alya was also went on and on about how Alix should be confident because of how cute she naturally was and how stupid Chloe was. It made Alix laugh, and it did help. To hear someone else say what she was already thinking made everything seem more truthful. Eventually though, Alix started to wonder what it was that Marinette was doing this whole time.

"Hey, Marinette? What are you working on?" Alix asked craning her neck to try and get a quick peak.

"Oh! I'm working on this!" Marinette held up her sketchbook to reveal an almost finished sketch of a dress. It was a black, sleeveless dress with a turtleneck. The dress was form fitting and went down to right above the knees. The back of the dress went down longer creating a train. She had drawn the dress on a figure wearing heels so that the train just barely touched the floor. The train was silver on the inside, and there was also silver going around the outline of the bodice and at the top of the collar. It was a really pretty dress. Alix wondered if Marinette was planning on wearing it to the New Year's Eve party.

"Do you like it Alix? Because it's for you~." Alya said smiling brightly, and Marinette had an equally big smile on.

"For me? But what about you guys? I can't ask you to make something like that for me!" Alix was blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about it! I already made Alya's and my dress way in advance. I always get excited for the party and make them super early. Plus, I really like how this design turned out and it'll be super fun to make! I just need your measurements." Marinette stood up and grabbed her tape measure.

"I don't know guys…"

"Well I know. I know you're going to let Marinette make this dress for you, go shopping with us later to get shoes and jewelry, and you're going to also let me do your hair and makeup so you look superhot. Now stand up and let Marinette measure you!" Alya spoke with excitement in her voice and pulled Alix up to stand up.

And so Alix complied with Alya's demand. They got Alix a pair of silver heels and a large silver bracelet when they went out shopping later that night. All too fast though, it was January 31st, and Alix was standing in front of a mirror in Marinette's room. She was wearing the dress Marinette made and her hair was curled slightly with just a bit of it hanging down beside her face. Alya had put some light makeup on her at Alix's request. Alix didn't want to look too different. Alix had to admit, she looked hot. Being 17 now, her chest had grown larger and her hips wider. Though she had only grown about an inch taller over the past few years. Good thing her heels gave her some more height. Soon enough, Marinette, Alya, and Alix were arriving at the huge dining hall that the party was being held in. They showed their invitations at the door and walked into the crowded room of people. While Alix was still nervous, she was a lot more at ease with Marinette and Alya at her side.

The three of them for maybe the first hour before Alya went off to dance with Nino, and Marinette went off probably to try and talk to Adrien. Alix hoped she was successful. Alix was left to mingle by herself, and surprisingly she did ok talking to some of the other kids there. Though, she wasn't exactly getting anywhere close to a kiss at midnight.

She was talking with some random guy whose name she couldn't be bothered to remember when someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Mind if I steal her away?" Alix turned to see Kim standing there in a red dress suit with a black tie and pants. The boy grumbled something and walked away.

"Hey Hercules, never thought I'd see you in a tie." Alix said with a smirk, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well I never thought I'd see you in a dress like that." Kim had a faint blush on his cheeks and seemed to be starring.

"What? Stunned at how hot I look?" It was a joke. Or at least that's how Alix had intended it.

"Yes actually, I didn't even recognize you at first." Kim's face was completely serious, and it made Alix's face grow warm. They both laughed, although somewhat awkwardly, before Kim asked Alix to dance. They danced for quite some time before walking off to sit down on a couch in an empty hallway. They had been laughing the entire night, bet completely forgotten, and before they knew it there was only a little time left before midnight.

"We should head back to the main room for the midnight countdown." Kim suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to use the restroom before I go back though." Alix stood and headed to the bathroom down the hall a bit.

"I'll wait here for you!" Kim called as she disappeared into the bathroom. Alix quickly used the restroom and then exited the bathroom planning to meet back up with Kim. However, at some point, apparently some random girl and an extremely short dress thought it was ok to come over and start hanging on Kim. The stupid girl was practically sitting in his lap. Who even was she? Alix stomped over to the girl and Kim angrily.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was sitting there." Alix said crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at the girl. The girl turned and glared back.

"Well clearly you're not sitting here anymore. So why don't you go back and find some other kiddies to hang with." Alix's blood began to boil, and from the look of it, Kim wasn't too happy with the girl's words either.

"Or, you and your slutty outfit you get up and go find the other half of your dress." Alix had venom in her voice, and while usually she wouldn't have cared what the girl dressed like, she was unnaturally angry right now. The girl looked offended and stomped off. Alix smirked at her victory and noticed Kim smiling and shaking his head. Alix reclaimed her seat next to Kim.

"Was that your way of making sure we both lost our bet?" Kim asked laughing. In all honesty, Alix had completely forgotten about it. She kind of felt bad since he clearly could've gotten a midnight kiss with that girl if she hadn't stepped in.

"Don't worry about it, Tinkerbell. The girl was kind of obnoxious anyway; not my type at all." Kim explained. Alix noticed him stretch his arm over the back of the couch behind her head. She laughed; he probably thought he was smooth.

"Oh? So then what is your type?" Alix asked scooting closer to the boy next to her.

"Hmm, I guess that would be someone as competitive as me. Someone with a little fire in them and who knows what they want and isn't afraid to speak their mind. I also like shorter girls." The smirk on his face grew as he poked fun at my height as he always does, and Alix smirked back.

"Is that so?" Alix's voice was teasing and flirty. She was surprised at her own tone of voice. Just then, an announce rang out that there was only one minute till midnight.

"We should probably head back now." Alix suggested.

"Or we could just stay here." Kim moved his arm to be around Alix's shoulders and Alix move so their legs were touching.

"What about our bet? Are you just giving that up?" Alix asked.

"I don't know; I could still get a pretty special kiss right here." 10…9…8…

"Oh yeah?" 7…6…

"Yeah" 5…4…

"Then prove it." 3…2…1…

A cheer of "Happy New Year's!" erupted from the main room but the two kids in the hall ignored it in favor of each other's lips. Kim ran his fingers through Alix's hair as he kissed her deeply. Alix moved her arms to wrap around his neck as she pulled him closer. They break their kisses and starred at each other before laughing quietly.

"Happy New Year, Kim."

"Happy New Year, Alix."

They smiled and couldn't help but go back in for another kiss, and another…and another.

* * *

 **Yeah I know it's cheesy but I like cheesy. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
